To the Future
by Evil-Panada
Summary: After 6 months of the events for the battle of the Sacred Palace, Aladdin must figure where his feelings stand. Spoiler! Do not read if you do not know anything past the Battle of Kou. SinJa AliMor JuAla
1. Chapter 1

Aladdin wandered into the same ward for the 5th time this week holding onto the flowers smiling at how fresh their smells were from the last pickings.

'I hope she likes these. _I hope she wakes up finally.'_ He though grimly.

It's been six months since that day. The day the rukh went back to normal under the true god's will. The day everyone heard that formidable scream.

"Sir? Hello sir?" The nurse broke the blue magi's thoughts from the past a perfect timing.

"Ah! Yes. Sorry. Erm I'm here to see-"

The nurse cut him off before he could continue, "I already know who you're here to see boy! You were just here not even 24 hours ago. Yes, Room 1 in the intensive care unit, that heliohapt girl, Antares?"

She handed him the golden key to her room. It was the only way for visitors to go into the special type of rooms for their clients of high ranking. Aladdin bowed holding the key tightly in his right hand. He never understood why if his been here many times the guilt of what he did washed over him. He made a promise to her to end the situation in the only peaceful manner they can think of. Yet the price of it put her in a deep-coma where no one could find her ruhk. He remembered the way to Room one. It was the only room that held a bunch of flowers in front of it. Before it used to be Room one and two that held such tributes at their doors. He stopped to appreciate the flowers and knew who brought her favorites. With a smile he put the little key into its lock while laying down his own tribute to her with the other gifts of flowers.

It was supposed to be another day he laid upon her his journals of the day. How Alibaba now is head of the Balbadd with Morgiana at his side while working as the Kou Empire's ambassador. How Ja'far cried upon the awakening of Sinbad along with the rest of the world, with only 4 others beside herself to know the truth of Sinbad. He expected to talk aimlessly to the tanned skinned black haired heliohapt girl sleeping peacefully away until her heart gave out.

But that was not what he was meet with today.

"Hello Aladdin."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two

Judar was paying attention more to his fray of hair as the meeting went on. Life was a bore since the battle of the ruhk went into their favor. He still couldn't comprehend why did no one wanted to kill Sinbad and send him on his way to the ruhk; well only one other person besides him wanted the guy to just be gone.

"As for Balbadd…Alababa has decreed that he will become King once again since his country decided it would be in their best interest for the way the state of affairs is currently. Yet the interesting part is they only want him was an image instead of making all the calls. Judal are you listening?"

"No Hakuryuu this whole time I was not listening." Judal curtly responded. It has been only six months since anything interesting has happened. I mean if you considered the fact that the said boy sitting at his desk with a shit ton of papers has become Emperor of Kou once again. He could never fathom what made Kougyoku Ren step down for she thought,' Its only right to give the throne back to the family who once deserved it.'

"Judal these are serious matters. We need to discuss them. I asked you for help as my advisor because you are not only just some magi but you hold knowledge of the past that no one else holds."

"Why don't you ask Nanumei to listen onto you." He grumbled.

Judal looked at the male with daggers in his eyes. He knew the true reason Hakuryuu asked for his aid in this, was because everyone else of the Ren family were taking a vacation from all their work and since Judar had no family or friends…well one he was the only free-hand. He turned to look outside the window again noticing a bunch of white ruhk coming directly towards him. The only ones capable of that were magicians, but majority of magicians used those shell phone thingys he despised. That meant the only other person who would be using this method would be Aladdin. What did the grown-midget want?

He put his hand on the windowpane as a response to the ruhk to tell its message.

"She has awoken." With that one sentence Judar knew who he was talking about. He quickly looked at his king choice with a big grin on his face. Hakuryuu couldn't help but notice Judar was finally looking at him and raised his eyebrow.

"What made you suddenly happy Judal?"

"I don't know how about…I don't know a certain someone has finally woken up from their six-month self-induced coma."

Hakuryuu bounced up from his desk quickly looking at his magi with wide eyes. "Antares is awake only three days after Sinbad's awakening?!"

Aladdin held Antares hand with tears streaming down his face. Its been six months since he helped Alibaba assist in the Heliohapt's wish. Her face just like Sinbad's looked awfully skinny and her brown eyes were almost dead looking. She was the most abnormal Heliohapt girl by looks yet she was just as exotic looking as they all were.

"Antares. We all been waiting for you to wake up."

"Have you now? Did it work? Is Sinbad alive? Does everyone not remember-"

Aladdin laughed. Even after six-months of forcing herself into a coma, she still was a worrywart.

"No one has memories of what Sinbad pulled besides you, me, Alibaba, Judar, and Hakuryuu. Sinbad is still alive. He just woke up also and is currently in Sindria under strict bed rest. Alibaba and Morgiana are getting married soon, they've awaited your awakening. Hakuryuu is the rightful emperor of the Kou Empire. Your currently in an hospital in Magsnodost."

The girl sighed and closed her eyes. All her sacrifice was for good. "But how am I living? I forced myself as a puny human to assimilate with Sheba's divine staff."

Aladdin grabbed his wand harder at the mention of his mother. "Arba…"

 _Aladdin couldn't believe it. As he caught Sinbad and Antares flying the area battered from both being hit with not only Alibaba's extreme magic and the power of Solomon's wisdom she succeeded in opening Sheba's divine stave which had the force to end or aid a god. As he let their bodies down softly on the grass he saw Morgiana run to her side crying for her to wake up. He looked down in shame….there was no way she could of survived that high magoi use and hits._

" _Morg stop."_

" _No! You two knew what would happen she's not breathing someone please help her."_

 _Alibaba went to Morgiana's side holding her shoulder biting back his tears. "Please Morg. She asked us as the only way to make sure Sinbad lived. Please-"_

" _I can hold her onto this world longer."_

 _Aladdin looked up to notice the beautiful magi in a child's form going over to touch Antares. Morgiana recoiled Antares' hand from her grasp but the female magi were too fast for Morg._

" _I can help her... it's the least I can do for my sins."_

Aladdin stopped his story of that day for all it did was bring tears to his face every time. He left out the fact someone wailed during the events because he knew it would tear her heart a part and she only just woke up. He looked at her face for a response of any sort. Yet it only held a smile.

"EH!?" After hearing such news; her only response was for some gossip? She started to laugh at his scream. He never noticed it until now but he can see why the male had a crush on her. They heard a knock that ended with the door slamming open.

"Is it true!? Is she? Anta! How I missed you!" The only thing Aladdin saw before he can prevent the heliohapt from being crushed was a flash of blonde hair. He was followed by a parade of red hair and a black haired individual.

"When did you guys get here!? I only sent out the message not too long ago!"

"I am an magi just like you, midget. Oi! You servants go back to the hotel and set up the rooms for us and our Emperor would ya? Might be here for long." Judar shouted jerking his thumb outside the door. He turned his attention to the girl on the bed being tackled by Alibaba with Morg trying to get him off her.

Last time he saw her…. She was full in the face. Her brown eyes radiated with a secret to hide. A secret that Aladdin and Alibaba also hide from him and Hakuryuu. The symbol of the old magicians was still upon her forehead. He noticed in the corner of his eyes that the blue-haired magi was staring at him assessing his reaction.

 _I still don't get why you hide from us about that information of Alma Torran._


End file.
